


[涉北]帕里斯的恋人

by akoiro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Future Fic, Living Together, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoiro/pseuds/akoiro
Summary: 北斗先生喜欢被夸奖。





	[涉北]帕里斯的恋人

尽管北斗已经习惯了与另一个人一同生活，这似乎也不是一个太普通的早晨。昨天晚上他甚至把醉倒在庆功宴上的明星和游木丢给了衣更，在公寓楼下停车时又无助地在心里诅咒起自己的一厢情愿。为因此而低着头的他开门的涉倒是慷慨地给了他一个拥抱和几个缠绵的亲吻，两人芭蕾舞演员似的一边旋转一边亲密地搂着彼此的腰，最后陷入了柔软的床垫中。北斗醒来时涉在卧室外帮他熨领带（没有花哨的主题图案，所以北斗默认那是自己的了）。涉只穿着一条宽松的长裤，赤裸着上身，只有扎起来的马尾随着涉的动作摇晃着，遮住了涉的脊梁。看到其他裸露的漂亮但结实的背部肌肉，北斗不禁移开了视线，毕竟除了被涉抱的时候，他也不太有机会看到对方的身体。作为无数魔术谜题的主人，涉在这方面可以非常谨慎。

“哦呀，北斗君，终于醒了吗。”涉没有转过身，但不知怎么的在熨斗运转的声音中听见了北斗的脚步声。

“要迟到了。”北斗一边扣着衬衫的纽扣一边说道。

衣服似乎拾掇好了，涉终于回过头，微笑着说：“对呀。因为已经快到你们和事务所约定的时间了，我还觉得‘让守时的北斗君睡懒觉是不是我的错’呢。”

“你想多了。”北斗好像发出了一个轻声的“哼”，正好在涉能听到的范围之内，“昨天晚上的程度只是小菜一碟。”

“真狂妄。”涉招了招手示意北斗过来，为他整理衬衫，“虽然说我深深地爱着真实的北斗君，但既然我们现在是无法让‘世界上的大多数’代替彼此的关系，我偶尔也希望北斗君可以给我一点特别的温柔☆”

“你也会讲这种道理啊。”北斗闭上眼睛。涉帮他系上领带，扭转、折叠，柔软的丝绸被系紧，在灵活且有力的手指下忽然意气风发起来。此时此刻涉的手指大约离北斗的喉咙一公分远，他习以为常似的表演着一系列的亲密动作，在北斗心中逐渐和高中时期刚刚遇见彼此的时候的模样重合。那个时候他也是这样，北斗被他指尖的魔力（一朵花、一次无伤大雅的恶作剧或者翩飞的白色羽毛）扰乱了心绪以及在走进表演部被下了魔咒的大门前还规规矩矩的领口，涉会在他不得不赶去做其他的事情前叫住他：“北斗君。”然后用修长的手指拂过白皙的颈项，几乎是像要爱抚似的扣上北斗衬衫的第一颗纽扣。

想起来，那个时候北斗还比涉矮一大截呢。

不过尽管是现在——北斗和涉已经亲吻过很多次了——在涉忽然朝自己伸出手的时候，北斗的心跳还是会加速一拍（虽说也只有一拍），在脑袋里暗自猜疑：这个人下一步究竟要做什么呢。不过这个问题的时限让他从来没有困扰太久，例如现在涉就满意地拍了拍北斗的头，也许还因为发丝的柔软忍不住比他计划中多逗留了半秒，然后说：“哦呀哦呀，我好像从北斗君0号的声音中听出了一点小情绪，难道你其实是一个潜伏的人类吗？”

“不懂你什么意思。早餐可以带走吗？我要走了。”

“请放心，已经打包好了～”涉像神奇女仆一样自豪地说道，把放在厨房吧台上打包好的早餐三明治递给北斗。

北斗敏捷地接过早餐，背过身从涉身边逃走：“谢谢。晚上见。”

“再见。”涉看着北斗的背影，“做得很好哦。”

北斗假装自己没有听到。但涉能猜到他的眼睛此刻大概闪闪发光、忍不住自己露出的像被夸奖的孩童似的柔软微笑。


End file.
